James Howlett
James Howlett, also known as Logan or Wolverine was a Mutant agent of Erik Lensherr and now a member of the X-Men. Biography Weapon X Howlett's powers were heavily advanced by Weapon X, a mysterious program. Howlett then broke out of the program and escaped after several operations including the Gulf War. In the Gulf War, he was carried in a cage supervised by Nick Fury when they were attacked by several Iraqi soldiers. Howlett was freed, and killed many Iraqis until coming upon a badly wounded Fury. Fury accepted death, but Howlett instead formed a partnership and saved him, willing returning to John Wraith and the horrors of Weapon X. Fury eventually broke Howlett out of Weapon X, and he went into the wilderness. Brotherhood of Mutants Lensherr recruited Howlett to the Brotherhood of Mutants, and Howlett spent some time in New York. Waiting at a subway system in New York, Howlett overheard a couple talkingb about Mutants. He then was found by Victor Creed and Weapon X agents. Slashing Creed in the chest, Howlett got on a train to Times Square. Howlett called an associate of Lensherr before he faced down Creed on top of a building. Weapon X agents fired on him, so Howlett tackled Creed into the street below. Creed defeated Howlett and began beating him, but Howlett was saved by Spider-Man who punched Creed. Howlett began beating on Creed until Spider-Man took him away to save him from Weapon X agents. Howlett confirmed he was a Mutant and told Spider-Man that he was not a Mutant, and left on his own. Returning to the Savage Land, Howlett was given another mission in New York: to kill Charles Xavier. He landed at JFK Airport and met his contact, but John Wraith from Weapon X arrived and fired hundreds of bullets into him. He was re-imprisoned in a truck bringing him back to Weapon X. However, Xavier's X-Men arrived and Piotr Rasputin and Henry McCoy opened his jail cell. Howlett drove a motorcycle after the fleeing Wraith, and drove in front of the car. Liebowitz drove the car into a tree and he and Wraith went through the windshield, killing Liebowitz. He prepared to kill Wraith, but Jean Gray telepathically slammed him against a tree. X-Men Joining the Team Howlett adapted into the X-Men and participated in a Danger Room simulation where he killed his new teammates. Bobby Drake tells them about the announcement that George Bush's daughter has been kidnapped by Lensherr. As they track the Brotherhood of Mutants to Croatia, Howlett relieved himself outside as the X-Men started the attack. He attacked Pietro Lensherr and got Bush's daughter in a car and drove off, avoiding Wanda Lensherr's hex bolts. He drove off a cliff into the hangar of Gray's Blackbird. Back at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, Howlett takes Gray into the garden after she preforms surgery on McCoy. He kissed her and they made out in the garden, Howlett making sure Scott Summers noticed. When the X-Men went to meet Bush in Washington D.C., Howlett and Gray purchased a hotel room. As she called about Summers' whereabouts, Howlett pulled her under the covers and confessed he originally was here to kill Xavier. Gray attacked him and prepared to brutally attack him, but Sentinels arrived in the city led by Lensherr to destroy the city. Howlett arrived in the battle and sliced through Lensherr, wounding his former employer and saving Xavier. However, Lensherr shoved a metal spike in Howlett's spine. Howlett managed to survive due to his healing factor. The X-Men later had a day off afterwards and went to the mall, where Howlett saw Peter Parker and senses that he was Spider-Man. Howlett led the X-Men over to Peter and his friends and pretended to Peter's distant cousin before Liz Allen asked if they were Mutants. Although Allen ran off, Summers and the X-Men answered honestly about being a Mutant to Peter's friends. Return to Weapon X Howlett went on a mission from Xavier to Arizona and the Weapon X base there, but found it deserted. Xavier recalled Howlett, and Howlett and Summers went to Russia to deal with mobsters threatened Rasputin's family. Summers disagreed with Howlett's violent attacks, but conceded that he would miss Howlett in his journey to find Weapon X. Howlett left the Xavier School before it was attacked, but heard of it. He approached the Brotherhood of Mutants for help, and they planted a tracking device in Howlett. He let himself get captured to lead them to the base, but Victor Creed took him into the forest and burned a file containing all the information on Howlett's past. Howlett angrily attacked Creed, but Creed began to drown Howlett, explaining that he believed Mutants were trash. Howlett tackled Creed off a cliff, and returned to the X-Men, seeing the break out had been successful, and Fury had arrived and dealt with Wraith. World Tour After working with Rasputin on hard luck cases, Howlett accompanied the X-Men to London for the first stop in a book tour organized by Xavier. At an operation to bust a drug ring with Drake and Rasputin, Drake's parents called, unhappy at him going on Xavier's tour. Howlett talked to them and ended up angering them even more, and blew their cover. Having to kill twenty people, Howlett's mission was deemed a failure by Xavier even though they busted the drug ring. Gray and Summers went to find a missing Rasputin, and Xavier's ex-wife Moira MacTaggert had the X-Men come to Muir Island as she and Xavier's son David Xavier had broken out. Xavier tracked David to Aberdeen in Scotland, and the X-Men surrounded a Burger King he walked into. Howlett attacked David after David tried to kill Xavier, but David possessed Howlett, transferring his consciousness into him. After easily defeating the X-Men, David jumped into a truck driver and had Howlett get run over by a truck. Howlett recovered and accompanied the X-Men to Berlin as they searched for him with S.T.R.I.K.E. agents. Sitting in a car, the X-Men wondered if Xavier was influencing their minds, and were discussing this when Betsy Braddock approached the car, controlled by David, warping reality. Howlett ordered everybody out of the car, and the car was thrown into a restaurant. David ended up being killed by a returning Rasputin, and after attending Braddock's funeral, Howlett helped fight the Acolytes in New Zealand before returning to New York. Hellfire and Brimstone Howlett grew jealous of Summers when he started dating Grey, and only went on missions with Rasputin. After coming back from one helping the NYPD, Howlett complained about Grey's relationship to Rasputin in the Danger Room. He was supposed to go with Ororo Munroe to Philadelphia, but approached Summers in the map room while drunk and taunted that Gray would return to him. Summers punched Howlett in the jaw, and the two brawled until Summers launched an optic blast, leading to Howlett extending his claws and diving at Summers. Xavier telepathically froze and stunned him, and placed Howlett and Summers in timed detention. Their punishment was to investigate vanishing United States soldiers in the Savage Land together. When landing, Howlett quickly took charge in the investigation, and the two found that new school member Kitty Pryde had stowed away with them. Sending her back to the Blackbied, the two followed the trail underground. A wave of soldiers swarmed them, and Howlett slaughtered all of them before they found that the Savage Land's supercomputer was building its own biomechanical post-human race. Kitty returned, scared of a dinosaur, and her phasing powers somehow destroyed the computer. Abilities and Traits Howlett was trained to be a killing machine, and was convinced that humans and Mutants could not interact. After he discovered the X-Men, he had a change of heart and fell for Xavier's idea. Despite having a gruff exterior, Howlett actually cares for his teammates. Howlett has been given an adamantium skeleton and has healing abilities granting him near immortality from attacks. He has retractable metal claws. Appearances *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 1: Spider-Man and Wolverine'' *''Ultimate X-Men 1: The Tomorrow People'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate X-Men 2: The Enemy Within'' *''Ultimate X-Men 3: Warzone'' *''Ultimate X-Men 4: Betrayal'' *''Ultimate X-Men 5: Killing Fields'' *''Ultimate X-Men 6: Invasion'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 11: Spider-Man and X-Men'' *''Ultimate X-Men 7: Return to Weapon X'' *''Ultimate X-Men 8: First Strike'' *''Ultimate X-Men 9: No Safe Haven'' *''Ultimate X-Men 10: In the Heart of Darkness'' *''Ultimate X-Men 11: Sins of the Past'' *''Ultimate X-Men 12: End Game'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 15: It Doesn't Have to be This Way'' *''Ultimate X-Men 16: World Tour Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 17: World Tour Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 18: World Tour Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 19: World Tour Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 20: Resignation'' *''Ultimate X-Men 21: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 22: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 23: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 24: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 25: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 5'' (Mentioned Only)